dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
The Doomsday Sanction
JLU Episode Number 16; Original Airdate: 2/19/2005 Crew *Writer: Robert Goodman *Director: Dan Riba *Story: Dwayne McDuffie Cast *George Newbern as Superman *Michael Rosenbaum as Flash *Carl Lumbly as J'onn J'onzz *Kevin Conroy as Batman *Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman *CCH Pounder as Amanda Waller *Robert Foxworth as Emil Hamilton *Juliet Landau as Tala *Michael Jai White as Doomsday *J.K. Simmons as Wade Eiling *Armin Shimerman as Dr. Milo Other characters that appear in this episode *Hawkgirl *John Stewart *Hawk *Vixen *Fire *Ice *Black Canary *Booster Gold *Vibe *Wildcat *Hourman *Obsidian *Shining Knight *Hugo Strange *Lex Luthor Summary Amanda Waller wakes up and tunes into the news of Lex Luthor announcing he's running for President. Then Batman pays her a visit and after riposting over each other's secrets, Waller notes that the government is concerned over the Justice League potentially going rogue after reports of the "Justice Lords." Now, with Cadmus, Waller and her people believe they have the technology to stop the League "if necessary." Batman departs, while up on the Watchtower, the core Leaguers discuss the matter. On Earth, Professor Hamilton is discussing the success of Cadmus with Tala, General Eiling, Dr. Hugo Strange, and Dr. Milo. The League suspect Luthor is financing Cadmus while Milo is "retired" from the project after his failure on the Langstrom project. Milo confronts Doomsday, who has recovered from his lobotomy procedure at the hands of the Justice Lord's Superman. He was a genetic creation made out of Kryptonian DNA who was launched into space – when he crashed back down he sought out Superman, which led to the events seen in "A Better World." Milo releases Doomsday to get revenge on Waller, but Doomsday isn't interested and kills Milo and then escapes. On the island of San Baquero, the League are conducting an island evacuation near an active volcano and Superman is trying to relieve the pressure when Doomsday arrives and attacks. Doomsday partially blinds Superman to negate his heat vision, while Waller orders Eiling to stop Doomsday. The general orders a submarine to launch a nuclear missile lined with kryptonite at the island and Superman orders the others to continue while he fights Doomsday. Aboard the Watchtower, Batman and J'onn pick up the missile launch and Batman calls Waller to order her to abort the missile. With no one else available, Batman takes a Javelin to intercept the missile despite the danger from re-entry. Waller confronts Eiling, who can't stop the missile which is on automatic. As Superman and Doomsday knock each other free of the volcano and take their battle outside, Wonder Woman goes for Superman and Batman manages to intercept the missile but its protected against missiles. Batman charges the hull with an opposing charge against the missile's magnetic repulsor and manages to take it off-course and into the ocean, ejecting just barely in time. As tidal waves from the detonation overwhelm the island, the evacuation ships lift off. A nearly-beaten Superman recovers his heat vision and blasts free. He throws Doomsday directly into the caldera of the volcano, setting off the eruption. Wonder Woman rescues the wounded Superman just in time as the island goes up. The League confront a restrained Doomsday, who is immune to telepathy. Doomsday refuses to implicate Cadmus so Superman uses his Phantom Zone projector to banish Doomsday into the Phantom Zone. Bruce is recovering in the medlab, and is not happy with how Superman handled the matter and begins to believe Waller's fears are warranted. Batman is left to recover as the vision of Lex Luthor as President hangs over them all.